The Power of a Million Stars
by SoulSearcher25
Summary: Natsu had a different path chosen for him, instead of Igneel who trained him, it's a dragon that is known throughout the world as the Supreme Dragon God Gingamosa. Now he is stronger, faster, and smarter than ever before. But is that enough to escape the Void? (OP Natsu) (intelligent Natsu) (OC's) (M to be safe)
1. A Shooting Star Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever. This story has been something I've been planning for a while but have only put pen to actual paper on the date 5/25/18. That being said I hope you enjoy this little story of mine ^_^.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Attacks/Powerful Voice"**

"REALLY LOUD YELLING!"

'A perfect waste of my valuable time that I will never get a chance to obtain back,' a lone figure on a train thought to himself as he slightly shifts his sunglasses into a more comfortable position above his smiling mouth.

This man was otherwise attracting a lot of attention from the other passengers on the moving machine. Which mostly consisted of the female population… and a few angry boyfriends. The man in question was a very handsome man with shoulder length pink hair, with a few black tuff's in the otherwise completely sakura colored mat. He had fancy navy blue outlined sunglasses resting neatly on his slightly pointed nose. On his face was what looked like a permanent smile that showed no teeth, but was still charming either way. His attire consisted of a black tail coat that had a high collar and the coat opened up so anyone watching could see an extremely tight t-shirt that showed off his perfect muscles that resided on his chest. He had rather lose black cargo pants which were just high enough so you could see his black boots he had kicked up in a rather relaxed position. The main attraction to his outfit however was the necklace that carried a sparkling blue cut crystal of unknown origins residing on his chest.

To any onlooker he looked like the happiest man to walk the Earth, people swore that when he was in a shadow or dark place he glistened like a diamond, but in his mind he was annoyed, angry, and just wanted to work on his new project that was so close to being completed.

"Hey Natsu when are we arriving at the station to look for the guy claiming to be Star Gazer?" A now rather strange blue cat like creature with wings asked, interrupting the now identified Natsu from his thoughts.

"By my calculations, if we stay at the same speed, without any interference to the traveling path, and not counting the time it will take for all of us on the train to get off, I'd give a solid 5.375 minutes rounded until we get off the train." Natsu explained to the cat creature keeping the smile as he talked.

The pet with wings looked at him with a smile that spoke 'in english please' like a painting.

Natsu sweatdropped while he clarified, "Soon Happy, soon."

"Aye sir!" the now identified Happy yelled with enthusiasm and saluted. He then proceeded to fly off seemingly not needing to flap his wings as he did.

'I just hope the Star Gazer can put up a decent fight so I won't get bored,' he thought then proceeded to take out a golden medallion which seemed to be melded to a ring, and put it on his right hand that hosted one of his fingerless gloves. "Actually, I hope that anything interesting will happen," he thought aloud this time as the train arrived around 5 minutes after he guessed the time of arrival. 'Just as I predicted,' he thought grinning wider showing off his unnatural sharp canines.

What he didn't predict however, was that he was going to get exactly what he asked for, and much, much, more.

"HOW MUCH!?" a feminine voice screamed from inside a magic shop.

"20,000 jewels ma'am," said a elderly man with a outfit that was similar to a clowns.

"I didn't know it would cost so much for a silver key," she spoke as her mood took a 180 degree turn.

The woman in question was a rather well endowed blonde that had a outfit that could easily be mistaken for a cheerleader uniform with a ring of golden as well as silver keys attached to it, she also carried a whip that would make any masochist lick their lips with anticipation.

"Well this is the only magic shop in Hargeon and I've been getting fewer and fewer customers coming through 'cause Dark Void is said to be seen destroying dark guilds around this area," the man explained trying his best to persuade her to buy the key.

She shuddered when she heard the name of the man who has said to completely level entire dark guilds without even using magic. It's also the name of a man who only leaves one survivor every three dark guilds he demolishes so that they can tell his tale.

"D-dark V-v-void is around t-this area?" she asked softly, slowly turning her head to face the shopkeeper with her terrified expression.

"Yep, he's the reason most of the town folk are afraid to leave, and why I've been losing business," he said with an expression that was much more happy at the situation of Dark Void. The truth however could be seen as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

Any and every person in Fiore has heard of the bane to all living things. His feets are nothing more than incredible, if it wasn't for the fact that he kills any person who happens to see him working. It's said that his magic completely disintegrates anything it comes in contact with.

"I-I appreciate the offer for the key, but I think I'll be heading off to live," she said with a grim blue tint on the upper half of her face.

"Wait! I'll knock down the price to 18,000," he called back to her obviously desperate for money.

She turned her head with an evil glint in her eyes, seeing her change she took it.

She unbuttoned her top button and got into her super sexy pose and said with a sultry voice "Oh you can give me a bigger discount than that hmm?"

"1,000 JEWELS FOR MY SEX APPEAL," a familiar female voice shouted while walking down a brick road. She looked pissed at something."Sure I got a 3,000 jewel discount, but my sexy pose should have given me at least 5,000!" she ranted on. She was getting on the nearest train and leaving before Dark Void had a chance to slaughter the town.

"Hey did you hear about the wizard that arrived today." This caused the blonde to stop her in her tracks to listen in on an interesting conversation.

"Yeah I saw him, he's the famous wizard Star Gazer." The blonde widened her eyes at the name of the most successful wizard on the continent. Then thought to herself.

'Star Gazer? Isn't that the famous wizard that's said to control the power to the universe?' she slowly looked towards the station and then towards the crowd of woman running off to see Star Gazer in person. She stood there for a good minute then ran off to meet the fabled Star Gazer.

We see Natsu and his furry companion walking down a busy street while seemingly arguing about… fish?

"I told you Happy, tuna is full of proteins that the body needs in order to stay in a healthy state I've done the experiment myself," Natsu seemingly argued back towards the cat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're not counting the fact that mackerel has superior taste over any old tuna," Happy retorted with a paw in the air emphasize the point he was trying to make.

"It doesn't matter how good a fish tastes, a fish is only categorized as the best by the nutrition and protein levels of the majority species,' He argued a valid, and otherwise unarguable, point towards the blue feline.

"EEEEEEH, IT'S STAR GAZER, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" a female voice screamed towards northeast.

"Natsuuuu," the feline bird mix grinned. "Are you cheating on mama Cassie again…" he added with a devilish smile.

But even though he was obviously being teased Natsu still smiled like he always did and clarified, "Actually I believe we have found our imposter."

"Yay now we can go back to the guild early and get the free food Mira always gives you," Happy said, genuinely joyed to see they'll finish early.

They then started to make their way through a crowd of infatuated woman to see the Star imposter. They accidentally bumped into blonde girl near the front and instantly, the girl looked more confused than in love.

"Hey Star Gazer," Natsu called grabbing a man who was the same height as the sakura haired grinner. The man in question was a very lean middle-aged man with purple hair cut to a messy mat with a cape and rings that should hold magical properties, and for some reason black tattoo underneath the man's right eye. "I see you've been busy with the ladies." Nobody saw the flash coming off his crystal necklace.

"Why yes… a famous wizard like myself is always surrounded by gorgeous women," he stated with a pose making almost all the women in the crowd double over from the sexual desire they had unknowingly for the fakes **Charm** **magic**.

"Really, huh, I could have sworn you used the **Charm Ring of Love** to infatuate the female population so that they would follow you towards your slave ship and sell them as sex slaves to the highest bidder?" Natsu put his gloved hand to his chin as if in a thinking position.

By now all the women in the crowd realized that the creep used **Charm magic** on them and realized that Natsu was way more handsome then the Star Gazer. They then started to fawn over him instead of the imposter.

"You know what Bora the Prominence, ex-member of the Titan Nose guild? I think I'll give some words of wisdom to live off of now," Natsu said as he took off his sunglasses while keeping his eyes closed.

"What's that?" Bora asked slightly disturbed that that a strange pink and black haired man knew so much about him and his old guild. 'I thought I cut all ties to my old guild how does he know about it.'

"When you're going to play pretend as a famous mage from Fairy Tail and sell innocent women on the black market…" Natsu started as he started to glisten like he was covered in glitter. "Make sure that the real Star Gazer doesn't catch on to your little charade." He then opened his eyes showing a neon blue iris that seemed to be sparking with anger while the sclera is pure black as to show the emptiness he held in his heart.

He then slammed his fist into Bora's face sending him straight into the brick they were standing on. Then glided into the air and took a deep breath and chanted, **"Interstellar Dragons-"** but stopped when he realized that he knocked Bora out with just the punch his nose completely shattered. "Damn, what a let down," he said as he put his sunglasses back on and began to check the women for injuries while he tried to ignore their attempts of hitting on him.

"Alright that's the last of them Natsu," his blue winged best friend said satisfied with his work. That is until he sees a young lady who, in his opinion, looked hard to lift.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Real Star Gazer, sir," she said a little hesitant on asking something.

"Yes what can I do for yah," he said with a toothy smile that made her heart flutter.

"I o-overheard that you were a Fairy Tail mage, a-and I was wondering i-if I could join," she said very timidly not noticing Natsu sucking in golden light from her key ring.

"Sure! What's your name fair maiden?" He asked with kindness in his tone.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm a **Celestial Spirit Mage**. What about you?" She asked a smile beaming from her face.

'Intriguing.' "The names Natsu (Star Gazer) Dragneel, **Interstellar** **Dragon Slayer,** and son to the Supreme Dragon God, Gingamosa.

 **So how yah like it. I think it leaves a lot of questions to be answered, but otherwise not half bad. I'll make sure to update soon so until then… Caio^_^**


	2. Meeting The Fairy Tail Guild

**I'm actually back sooner than expected, but that's fine cause I really have high hopes for this story. Also heads up there is going to be references to other franchises, like Marvel, and DC, but that's only to make the story more interesting. I also plan on updating regularly to keep my audience entertained^_^**

"I never knew that Fairy Tail mages were so strong!"

'Shut up.'

"I mean you utterly destroyed that imposter with one punch!"

'Shut up.'

"I can't wait to join! Do you think that the other wizards will like me?"

'God… damnit.'

We see our main protagonist, along with his talking house pet, and obnoxious blonde bimbo named Lucy, walking down a concrete road towards the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. Natsu has been straining his smile throughout the entire journey while listening to a big jugged fangirl talk about everything she likes about his guild. Ranging from their infamous destructive personality, to the photoshoots Mirajane constantly goes to. While Happy… was eating a bass from his green bag on his back.

"Thank the holy God almighty we made to the guild," Natsu proclaimed clearly agitated from the constant fangirling going on behind.

"Aye sir!" Happy added with his catchphrase.

"Wow," Lucy started looking up to see how big the guild was. "It's huge!" she exclaimed with the joy that could only a 4 year old could.

"Yeah, but I must warn you…" Natsu said slowly taking his sunglasses off to reveal his almost maniacal blue eyes. "...people will go in there, but only the truly strong can survive…" He added while his lips curled into a smile that only a truly insane person can give.

'S-scary,' Lucy thought as she watched the area around her become space-like. With thousands of stars twinkling around a man that looked ready to kill. She felt an emotion that day. An emotion of such magnitude that she felt like she died right then and there… fear.

"...the first few drinks!" He exclaimed as he threw the giant door open with a gleeful smile and his sunglasses mysteriously back on his face again.

'...What.' Lucy thought as she finally registered the last words Natsu said. Genuinely confused.

"Aye sir! Natsu sure knows how to set the mood!" Happy gave his 2 cents in.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu exclaimed too the guild, as he walked in to see a big brawl going on in the guild.

"Hey Natsu's back!" Half the guild cheered for the return of the **Dragon Slayer.**

The brawl continued with twice the original energy put into it. While Natsu put his hands in his overextravigant tail-coat and sidestepped all incoming projectiles. Such as chairs, bottles, tables, even other guild members.

Lucy was cautiously shuffling into the guild trying to avoid all of the 20 mph pieces of debri coming her way.

"Well hey there," a feminine voice called out behind her. Causing her to look back and see a very beautiful woman wearing a tight orange and white kimono that showed off her figure wonderfully and wooden sandals on her gentle feet. Although she was gorgeous, Lucy couldn't help but notice she had almost ashened skin and long light purple hair cascading down her back, giving her an exotic look.

"Oh, hello, my name is Lucy," Lucy said to the ashened skinned maiden. Trying to stay polite to new people and possible guild-mates.

"Hello my name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie, everyone else does," she stated while looking dreamingly towards the bar where Natsu sat casually talking to a platinum haired barmaid. "Anyway what brings you to one of the 7 wonders of the world?" She asked looking back at the wannabe cheerleader.

"I was actually hoping to join the guild but…" she leaned over and pointed to the mini fight going on in the guild and added, "…shouldn't we stop them?"

"I found that it is easier to let monkey's do what monkey's please rather than interfering with the monkey play," said the familiar voice of a **Dragon Slayer** protagonist.

Lucy looked towards the ever-smiling badass who was accompanied by the same beautiful platinum haired barmaid he was talking to earlier. The woman in question had a bright smile on her face, similar to Natsu's smile and a maroon colored dress that showed she was indeed a barmaid. When Lucy saw her she instantly knew who she was.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MIRAJANE STRAUSS THE #1 MOST BEAUTIFUL FEMALE MAGE IN ALL FIORE!" Lucy practically screamed while going into fangirl mode.

"Yep that's me," she giggled scooting closer to Natsu in case Lucy jumps her.

"I would like to personally welcome..." Natsu started but then teleported to grab a flying bottle inches away from Cassie's face and it disintegrated it when it made contact with his gloved hand. "...you to the Fairy Tail guild!" He finished with Cassie hugging Natsu as thanks for stopping the bottle.

" **This is what happens when I leave for more than 3 minutes!? Calm Your Shit!"** A giant figure about the size of the guild shouted to all the brawlers, effectively making them stop in fear.

"Ah, hello there master Makarov," Natsu said casually looking up to the giant of a man with the two woman smiling at Natsu.

"HE'S THE MASTER!" Lucy screamed. Making Natsu wince from the volume of her voice.

'Seriously, I am this close to kicking her off the top of the guild,' he thought as the behemoth of a master shrank down to a 3 foot tall elderly man with a jester get up going on.

"Howdy haven't seen you around here," he said grinning at Lucy.

"Heh, you're tiny," Lucy said trying to hold on to her laughter.

"Well heh, you're a bitch," Makarov said annoyed that his height was made fun of. Causing Lucy to be in genuine surprise that the master of the strongest guild in Fiore would use such foul language.

"Master Makarov, I failed on the quest to apprehend Dark Void," Natsu spoke breaking the silence. He spoke with a depressed tone but kept his smile on his face.

"He got away again, huh?" Makarov responded obviously angered by the mere mention of the name. "Well, nothing we can do about that, right?" He added his attitude doing a 180. As he then started to walk away.

"Hey spaceman!" an approaching man called while… taking his shirt off? "I thought I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug 'til after another week," he quickly added.

"Ah, hello Gray it is nice to see that you're still an arrogant jerk who can't help but take his clothes off in front of women," Natsu replied while covering Mira, Cassie, and Lucy's eyes. Much to their relief.

"Hey, you know it's a habit I picked up from training," he said not realizing that he just took his pants off, leaving him in only his underwear. "And you're one to talk you rocket ship prick," Gray added clearly annoyed by Natsu's insult.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words shall never hurt me," Natsu replied saying it like a sage would.

"Is it weird I get turned on when he gives us words of wisdom?" Cassie asked with a healthy blush on her ashlike cheeks.

Lucy was just about to reply yes but was interrupted by a, "Nope it turns me as well," from Mira. Lucy getting a little uncomfortable after hearing that.

"Alright sticks and stones may break your bones, but **Ice Magic** can do it a lot better, **Ice Make: Gauntlet!** " Gray yelled slamming a newly made gauntlet of ice into Natsu's face only for it to shatter, not moving Natsu an inch.

"Gray, master just said not to fight each other…" Natsu started shifting his sunglasses back to place on his nose, "...but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall receive," Natsu then pulls his gloved hand back and chants, **"Interstellar Dragon's: Cosmic Fist!"** Natsu then slams his fist now covered in energy that resembles a magenta and blue galaxy into Gray's gut sending him through the roof and disappearing in the sky.

'So strong, I have never seen a magic like that before," Lucy said jaw to the floor in shock from the TKO that just happened.

"God damnit!" cursed Natsu surprising Lucy, thinking he was hurt. "Is there anyone who can survive at least one of my hits!" he yelled, keeping the smile on his face. Lucy sweatdropped at the scene while Makarov just looks at the big Gray shaped hole in ceiling and was shaking in rage. He then jumps to the second floor of the guild, while hitting his head in the process, and pulls out a stack of papers from… somewhere.

"You brats have done it now!" He started as he paced back and forth looking through the papers with irritated eyes. "This is the biggest stack of complaints yet!" He continued looking over at a giant white haired man with a stitched scar under his right eye. "Elfman, good job escorting the wealthy benefactor, but you attacked him yourself during the mission!"

"He said men were all about education," the man known as Elfman grumbled.

"Cana!" This time getting the attention of a brown haired woman drinking from a liquor barrel. "You completed your last mission free of damage, and then drank 12 barrels of liquor which you said the magic council would pay for!"

"They found out," she whispered then took another swig from her barrel.

"Loki!" Now getting a orange haired man's attention he was busy talking to two women at his sides while this was happening. "You were sent to the magic council to pay for the guilds damages, but instead flirted with the granddaughters of the council!"

"They were just standing there waiting to be flirted with," he said trying to defend himself.

"I would get on to Gray to, but thanks to Natsu sending him halfway across Fiore… I can't," that caused everyone to look at a smiling Natsu and sweatdrop at how collected he was. "Speaking of Natsu…" Makarov started his voice getting getting calmer, and even sad at what he was about to say next. "...the magic council wants to know why one of our strongest, and smartest mages, isn't able to catch the most wanted man in Fiore," he finished not trying to sound like he was angry more like he read it straight from the paper.

Everyone except Lucy tensed when they heard what the paper said. Soon they all felt a very large amount of pure magical energy coming from the direction Natsu was standing. Lucy look over in fear he was going to kill someone when he took his sunglasses off and curled his lips back into his maniacal smile, and then he said in a menacing voice.

"I have been searching ever since I was given the assignment, I will not rest nor will I take any other job until I find Dark Void and put him into prison myself," he looked around him only to see the wooden floor crack from the sheer pressure of magic he was giving off.

"That's… good to hear. Now everyone!" He said getting everyone's attention again, "Things that defy all reason still be from reason, and have been blessed with the ability to defy reason through magic…" the 3 foot master said as he lifted the complaint papers again and continued. "I have many more magic council complaints I could call out, but…" the papers disintegrated into air and he finished, "... SCREW THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" he yelled earning cheers from everyone in the guild.

"We have a new member joining us today, so let's stop sulking around and party!" He finished earning more cheers from the guild.

Cassie then grabbed Lucy's hand along with Mira and brought her to the bar. "Where would you like your guild mark, and what color?" Cassie asked politely.

"Hmm, I don't know, any suggestions?" Lucy asked not knowing where to put her guild mark.

"Yell I mine is pink and over my heart," Cassie said while Mira pulled her dress up to show hers.

"Mine is pink and on my left thigh," she said showing her mark right where she said it was.

"Mine is a custom made guild mark, with a picture of the infinite cosmos on my right upper arm," a new voice came making Cassie and Mira smile wider and look to see Natsu show off his custom made guild mark, that was magenta, blue, and black with white spots twinkling like stars, on his muscular arm.

Lucy blushed when she saw his muscular physique, and quickly said, "Pink and on my right hand," more to avoid getting a nosebleed then anything else.

Mira then stamped a pink Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand. She looked at her hand and smiled. 'I'm finally a Fairy Tail wizard.'

We see Mira, Cassie, Natsu and Lucy sitting at a table avoiding all the heavy partying going on. But Lucy had a question she was dying to get answered.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy started grabbing the nearly pink haired mages attention. "I was wondering, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Ah, well to answer your question we must dig into the past of the famous Fairy Tail wizard Star Gazer's past," he said looking up to the ceiling and putting his hands together like as was preparing to tell the story.

"Long time ago in a forest about 29 miles from here, there was a boy. Now this boy was not alone, as he was accompanied by a magnificent creature, known throughout the land as a species of great power. A dragon," he let what he said sink as Lucy was leaning forward intrigued by the story. "The dragon, however, was anything but ordinary, for the dragon had scales that glistened like stars, a body that gave off pure untainted energy, and eyes that, if you look into, could see the vast universe," this time getting Cassie and Mira more interested. "The dragon was my father, the Supreme Dragon God Gingamosa," he stated Lucy being shocked by the fact he was raised by a Dragon God. "Gingamosa taught me everything I know, my vast knowledge, my engineering abilities, and my magic. Which has the sole purpose of slaying dragons. **Interstellar Dragon Slayer Magic** ," Lucy was still a little confused, so Natsu continued, "It's a type of magic that allows me to have complete control over the cosmos. Allowing me to teleport, attack with spacial energy, and be able to eat any magic that involves time, space, or dimensions," he stated giving specifics on his magic.

"Hold on, does that mean you can eat my magic?" Lucy asked with genuine wonder.

"Aye sir! Natsu has been eating the magic coming off your keys for a while now," Happy said popping out from behind Mira.

And sure enough Lucy looks over to see Natsu sucking golden light from the keys.

"Hey, don't eat my keys!" She yelled in horror, afraid for her keys wellbeing.

"Relax Luce," Mira chimed in putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu can eat the magic coming off the keys, but can't do any actual harm to them."

"Oh, okay," she murmured still not completely sure of letting Natsu eat the spirit's magic.

"NATSU!" a very pissed sounding voice yelled as the guild doors slammed open. There in the doorway showed a boxer wearing Gray with a huge bruise on his stomach.

"A Gray, I actually estimated you to be back 20 minutes ago, what happened?" Natsu said not really caring for the response.

"I SMASHED INTO A MANSION YOU PRICK!" he yelled stomping over to the table. "I THEN HAD TO FREEZE THE ENTIRE THING JUST TO GET AWAY FROM THE UGLY MAIDS!" he said shivering when he remembered the maids.

"Ah, you must be talking about Duke Everlues place. Oh, did you happen to see a giant gorilla like maid while you were there?" Natsu asked getting up and walking over to Gray.

"Actually, yeah I did. She wanted me to give you this before she disappeared into golden dust," he said while taking out a golden key from… God knows were.

"Thanks, man," as he grabbed the key from Gray and held it out, " **Open Gate of The Maiden: Virgo** ," he chanted as a pink haired maid popped out of the ground with chains attached to her arms.

"Hello Natsu," the buxom maid said with an almost emotionless voice, as a smile grazed her face seeing Natsu.

At this point everyone stopped what they were doing to look to look at the gorgeous maid in front of Natsu. Lucy freaking out from seeing Natsu open a spirit gate, the guild perverts getting nosebleeds from seeing a hot maid, Gray jaw dropped seeing the maid that look nothing like the gorilla in the mansion, and Cassie and Mira radiating dark aura seeing another girl know Natsu.

"Virgo, it's been far too long, how have you been?" Natsu asked hugging the maid.

"I have been fine Natsu, but…" she started, snuggling into Natsu's hold a little more. "...I have not been punished for a long time, and hope for you to punish me like you always did in the past," she finished with a glint in her eyes.

"Natsu…" two sickly sweet voices called out. Causing Natsu to look over to see the demon's from hell staring down at him. "...please enlighten us on how you know this girl," they asked cracking their knuckles in case he gave them an answer they didn't approve.

"Natsu used to come to the Spirit Realm quite often with Gingamosa to train," Virgo answered calming the two women down a bit. "He would always give me the sweetest, most intoxicating punishment," she continued, hugging herself as she remembered all the punishment he use to give her. Cassie and Mira instantly started to radiate killing intent, while everyone else started to bleed profusely through the nose. "I've been dying for the same thing for years, and now I have Natsu to give it to me once again," she finished kneeling on the floor with blyss practically written on her face.

"Virgo, why don't you meet me at my house in an hour or so, I think the the two female demon's over their are out for blood," Natsu said, still smiling, but sweating from the killing intent from the two women in the background. " **Interstellar** **Dragon's: Star Step** ," before the women could kill Natsu, he used his **Dragon Slayer Magic** to teleport out of the guild. Causing the guild to shrink in fear as the two most beautiful women in Fairy Tail were ready to kill anything that moves.

"NATSUUUU!"

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I'll go on to explain who Cassie is in the next chapter, but for now we'll just leave her as an OC who is in love with Natsu. See yah^_^**


	3. Cassie's Backstory

**Hey you crazy people, it tis I the SoulSearcher, to give you what it is you truly desire… or what you decided to read I don't care. Today I will be going into the history of the character Cassie, and what the deal is with Natsu and Dark Void^_^**

'Death. So much death,' a young girl with ashened skin and long light purple hair. She would be beautiful, if it wasn't for the fresh blood and dirt tainting her gorgeous appearance. She had a chunk of flesh missing from the right side of her lower stomach, not big enough to kill her, but would surely leave a nasty scar 'Why is it doing this? Why kill everything and leave so few?' she watched the orange flames dance through the night, when she notice a figure standing past the flames, on top of a pile of rubble.

" **You may be wondering, why don't I kill you, well the answer is quite simple…"** the figure said turning around with a distorted voice probably due to the helmet that was barely seen through the flames. He stepped completely through the flames while saying, **"...well what's the point of completely decimating an entire town, if no one knows who did it? Hehehehehaha,"** he cackled in an insane voice mindset.

The figure was now fully visible to be a 6 foot tall man clad in black armor that hugged his figure and was smooth and looked connected to each other line of black metal. He had the armor outline with a shade of magenta, that if the girl hadn't seen him kill her entire town, would have thought that it was beautiful. He had gauntlets with magenta clawed tips probably for his fighting style. His face covered by a visor in the shape of the letter "v" that connected to his armor but left his spiky black and magenta hair for the world to see. On his back was a magenta cape that fluttered in the smoky wind.

" **I left you alive so that you will tell the tale of the one who destroyed everything you've ever had..."** he crouched down and grabbed her face looking into her young frightened light purple eyes. **"...the true harbinger of pure evil, the bringer of absolute chaos, the master to all catastrophic events, Dark Void. Hehehehehaha,"** he put her frightened face closer to his a is lower helmet along with the lower visor opened to show his smile full of jagged almost demon like teeth. "I can't see the world as a beautiful place, only as a playground where I decide what happens," he stated in non-distorted voice.

"Please... kill me," she begged tears in her eyes hoping that she will be granted her one wish and feel the accepting hands of death. His smile only got wider as his helmet covered the lower part of his face and left a broken and crying girl in the middle of a town that was reduced to dust.

It has been 4 years after her town was brutally slaughtered and all this time she was in search of the man known as Dark Void. Along the way she practiced her family's ancient magic **Gem Corruption** , were she could create and control gem pillars and waves of different kinds. She only used it to trapped her opponents in a crystal prison.

She has been searching all this time and finally found a lead on the wretched villain. Right now she is climbing a mountain covered in a thick blizzard, but it wouldn't stop her from killing that man. She gritted her teeth as she climbed faster, and finally made it to the top to see… a trap.

"What the…" was all she could say before she was hit hard from the left sending her to the other end of the mountain. She took the hit and got back up dusting off her worn and tattered kimono.

"Man, I was hoping for the legendary Fairy Tail wizard Oberon to be here after all the rumors I spread about Dark Void being on this mountain, not some chick who can't mind her own business," a man with smooth black hair and scar protruding over his left eye said. He had a giant hammer in his hand which is what he probably used to hit her with.

"So it was all just some false hope, he isn't here after all," the woman said putting the the palm of her hand towards the one who hit her. " **Sapphire Shredder** ," she then shot large shards of the blue gem at the man only for him to dodge by jumping in the air and slam his hammer in the ground causing a giant fissure to appear in the mountain towards the woman.

"I'm not just going to let you hit me, I still got to kill the bastard who ruined my life Oberon, the Fairy King," he yelled as the fissure shot out huge amounts of magma from the mountain.

"I see…," the woman started dodging another blow from his hammer. "... he's must have known that the mountain was an inactive volcano…" she continued shooting more blue shards his direction. "...so he's using the magma to constrict my movements to a restricted area, where he can hit me with the hammer no matter what I do," she finished side stepping a puddle of magma on the ground.

"You know what you're pretty hot, tell you what, if you give up and come back to my place I'll let you live," he said snidely knowing that she wouldn't accept his offer.

She scowled at him and held her hand out and said, " **Emerald Massacre**." Out from the ground came giant spikes of green gems that cut his legs and lower body.

"YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU," he shouted slamming his hammer into her stomach at breakneck speed, before she could recover she got hit again on her head smashing her to the ground where magma is slowly getting closer to her.

She can't move, she can still see the snow fall and the cold of the winter breeze on her skin. She feels the heat from the magma grow closer. 'I'm so sorry Mom, Dad, I couldn't avenge your deaths…' the magma only a few feet away from her. '...maybe you'll forgive me in death,' she thinks closing her eyes and shed a lone that rolled off her cheek to the winter snow.

" **RRROOOOOAAAAARR!"** a giant roar broke the silence around her as she sees a man in an open black and white hoodie showing off his skin tight t-shirt standing on a giant rock looking at the hammer wielding maniac of the mountain. He had pink and black that look natural. His piercing blue and black eyes glaring at the man who was slowly breaking under the pressure of his galactic aura he is creating. He had a crystal necklace around his neck that flashed at both her and the hammer head. He was suddenly at her side lifting her up bridal style and jumped over next to the rock he was just on. He set the woman down gently and walk over to the man that looked at the blue eyed man in absolute terror. The pink haired man glared down with a small scowl on his face showing one side of his sharp canines.

"I heard from a town over that Dark Void was supposedly on top of this exact mountain, and you know what I find?" he asks the man with a hammer, "An idiot brutally beating a woman saying how he is going to kill the Fairy King," he crouches down to make eye contact and says, "Go on, I'm waiting, if you think so highly of yourself then surely you can back up the claim on killing me," he States raising the magical pressure around him causing the blizzard to swirl around him the scar face man just looked into the eyes that shone brighter than a dwarf star with horror knowing there is no hope in killing him. "No? Such a shame, and here I thought I was in for a good fight, guess not. **Interstellar Dragon's: Stardust Strike**."

With those words said galactic blue lights shone around the duel-haired man that shot dozens of curved projectiles and blasted the black haired freak off the mountain.

'He defeated that man without taking his hands out of his pockets,' true to what she thought he hadn't even taken his hands out of his pockets except to carry her to safety. He then started to walk towards her with no trace of ill intent on his face.

"Hey there, your name is Cassandra right?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Y-yes, but how do you know?" She asked him curious as she has never met him before.

"Oh that's my necklace it allows me to scan a person or thing and get a full description of what I scanned," he said pressing on the the extravagant crystal necklace pulling up a blue hologram of Cassandra's history, magic, fighting style you name it, it even had all her measurements.

"C-cool trick," she complimented trying to hide her blush covering her ashened cheek seeing all the information on her.

"Thanks I made it. My name is Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tail wizard, you might know me as Oberon the Fairy King, or Star Gazer the mage with the cosmic eyes," he said not putting pride in his words cause he knows that there just titles. He looks at her seeing her ashened face stained with tears, "Hey are you okay? I mean you took a pretty nasty blow to the head back there," He said as he pointed to the magma pool.

"No I'm not, I failed to find my parents killer, a man named Dark Void," the blue eyed man looked up after hearing this. She continued to silently cry, he was seen visibly thinking to himself until he came to a conclusion.

"Well I'm actually looking for the same guy," she looked up hoping that he was being truthful. "Tell you what I can give you a place to stay as we investigate where Dark Void is, how about that Cassie?" She looked into his eyes seeing a beautiful star in his gaze.

She smiled and said to him, "I would like that very much," Natsu smiled and picked her up and started to walk towards their new beginning with each other with her screaming at him to put her down.

Cassie wakes up from the wonderful dream she just had about how she met Natsu and became best friends after that. She got out of her bed and stretched her arms showing off her gorgeous purple nightgown and walked out of her room down the hall of the giant mansion she lived in. She came to a big door and opened it to see Natsu sleeping in his king size bed around him were organized inventions and trophies of his, he was wearing nothing but his necklace and a pair of gray Velcro shorts. He was sleeping peacefully smiling his ever present smile. She smiled as well and walked in slipping under the covers and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same subconsciously.

She looked at his peaceful face and kissed him on the cheek snuggling closer to his warm body, she whispered one thing before sleep came over her.

"Goodnight my beloved."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this little backstory chapter I have. Next chapter we'll be getting back on track, also for Dark Void, he's been a huge pain to make a motivation for. Anyway see you later^_^**


	4. The Fated Encounter

**I am loving this time of day, where you can sit down and read stories people share with you. I mean I'm writing this story because I want share my imagination with the world. That's why authors publish books, so that people can read they're work and enjoy it. So that authors can be congratulated on the work they do. Anyway enough of that I got a new spicy chapter to share with my audience today^_^**

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called out while running towards the smiling wizard. He was also accompanied by Cassie and Happy who were all walking towards the guild.

"Hello Lucy, what is it you need," Natsu asked still walking the path towards the guild.

"I was wondering if you know a cheap apartment I could rent?" Lucy asked with hopeful eyes, last night she had to sleep in the guild infirmary till she could find a place to rent.

Natsu didn't waste a second as he said, "Well most of the female guild members stay at Fairy Hills, but it is a little pricey, every month you pay 100,000 jewels. No exceptions," he said making Lucy slump knowing she couldn't hope to pay the price.

"Wait Natsu," Happy spoke up flying above Natsu's head, "Why not let her stay with us," he finished smiling, while Cassie looked like she would murder Natsu if he said yes.

"Happy that's a bad idea, I don't want to many people living in my house. I can barely deal with you and Cassie," he said making Lucy weirded out due to Cassie living with Natsu.

"I agree with Natsu Happy, what if she got into Natsu's study," Cassie spoke confusing Lucy.

'Why would they be worried about me getting in the study,' she wondered, her curiosity getting the best of her. "What's in the study?" She asked as they all tensed after hearing the question.

"My projects," Natsu said simply his smile getting lower than usual.

"Projects?" Lucy asked still not understanding what they were talking about.

"Aye! Natsu has many great projects that have the power to rip a hole in time and space," Happy stated like it was every day you could talk about ripping a hole in time and space.

Lucy was in pure horror after hearing that Natsu could very well bend reality to his will. "Wh-what!" She stuttered knowing the problems with messing with reality itself.

"It's simply really…" Natsu started walking into the guild while adjusting his sunglasses to fit better. "...I just input my **Dragon Slayer Magic** into the **Interstellar Dragon's: Reality Bender** , a machine I developed so I can blast a hole into the space around a certain area through the process of colliding magically charged protons into an adamantine molecule then use my **Interstellar Dragon Slayer Magic** to force the molecule into a concentrated magical barrier," he explained causing the entire guild to sweatdrop knowing that the entire situation is anything but simple. "The only problem there is, is the fact that it can only affect that certain area for a short time before it causes the area to implode," he said thinking about how he could fix that.

"That's only one of his major projects," Cassie added, grabbing a drink from Mira. "He has two of his most successful projects on him right now," she finished, making the entire guild, including Makarov to look towards Natsu in curiosity.

"Aye sir! Natsu made that necklace from a shard of an **Interstellar Dragon Lacrima** ," Happy said causing everyone to look at the necklace in wonder.

"What does it do?" Cana asked as she threw another empty liquor barrel to the side.

"It allows Natsu to get a full description on anything it scans, including humans," Cassie spoke up, causing everyone to look at her wondering how she knew that.

"I also have another project, but…" Natsu started building suspense. "...I really only use it in tough fights," he ended with a bright smile.

'So never,' everyone in the guild thought at once.

"I'll help find you a place to live later Lucy just let me see what today will bring." Then a boy around 8 or 9 years of age wearing a shirt with an "S" on it came running into the guild almost crying and ran up to Makarov.

"Makarov, my dad hasn't come back from his mission yet. I'm starting to worry he's in trouble," the kid said as he stood in front of the bar that Makarov was standing on.

"Romeo, your dad is a Fairy Tail wizard, he can take care of himself," the old guild master said, everyone nodding in agreement except Natsu who no one saw was sparking cosmic energy from his body.

"I hate yo-" Romeo was about to hit Makarov until he saw Natsu stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey Romeo," he said, crouching down to eye level, "I have full belief that Macao is fine," he said causing Romeo to lower his head in disappointment. "But…" Natsu continued, "...the mission should have been done by Macao 2 days ago at most, by my estimate," Natsu said thinking aloud to himself as he he took off his sunglasses and rubbed it with a soft cloth. "Fine, if you're that worried then I'll go check up on him. I mean the mission was on Mt. Hakobe right, so I can just teleport over there and see what's keeping him," He finished putting his sunglasses back on his face to cover his neon blue and black eyes.

"Really Natsu, you'd do that for me?" Romeo asked smiling knowing his dad is in safe hands if Natsu goes after him.

"Sure, **Interstellar Dragon's: Star Step** ," and with that he was gone.

A few hours have passed and the guild is getting a little worried since Natsu wasn't back with Macao.

Lucy is at the bar worried for Natsu, 'Man where is he. I mean he's like the strongest wizard in this guild rig-. Wait who is the strongest?' she wondered as she looked over at Mira and decided to ask. "Hey Mira, who's the strongest in the guild?" She asked, looking at her in anticipation.

"Well Natsu of course," she replied smiling, causing Lucy to sweatdrop at the instant answer. "But it is a close call," Mira added staring at the ceiling while thinking. "In terms of strength our guilds ace Guildarts, is actually tougher than Natsu," she said looking back at Lucy.

Lucy was shocked, "Someone can beat Natsu in a fight?" She asked not believing there is someone stronger than Natsu.

"Nope," Cassie spoke up, she was holding Happy as a mother would their child.

"But Mira just said tha-"

"Guildarts may have the upperhand in terms of destructive power, but Natsu is 10 times smarter than him," Mira clarified, "Natsu loves a good fight, but can solve of over 100 different equations in the span of 2 minutes, not to mention the necklace tells him the wizards magic, fighting style, and weaknesses, he can easily beat someone just by knowing how to beat them," Mira said, Lucy nodded in agreement.

"We have returned!" Natsu yelled while kicking the doors open to let them see a beaten Macao and a smiling pink haired spaceman.

"Man, I hoped you would be gone longer," Gray said causing Natsu to slam his foot into the ground throwing a piece of wood in the air, which he palm thrusted, making it fly into Gray's astonished face. Knocking him out cold. **(pun intended)**

'So cool,' Romeo thought.

'So strong,' Lucy thought.

'So hot," Cassie and Mira thought.

Just then the doors to the guild bursted open to see Loke panting and sweating with a horrified expression present on his face. "Natsu- run- hide- Erzas here!" The guild froze, but Natsu looked like his heart stopped.

"I'M FUCKED," Natsu screamed as he ran for the door while everyone was trying to clean the guild from the wreckage.

The door opened once again this time showing a beautiful scarlet haired woman wearing an armor with a skirt and a giant horn in her hands.

'Shit,' Natsu thought as he was in the middle of the room completely exposed and nowhere to hide.

"Natsu," the woman said, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I missed you!" she said, dropping her horn and grabbing Natsu in a massive hug.

"... What just happened?" Lucy asked, stunned from the embrace Erza gave to Natsu.

"You see Lucy," Mira began, "Natsu once saved Erza from a horrible demise, and to pay him back she pledged her mind, body, and soul to him," she finished looking very annoyed at the embrace Natsu was receiving.

"She even went as far as to rape him," Cassie said, remembering when Erza drugged Natsu and was taking him to her house only for Mira and Cassie to stop her.

Lucy shuddered, she had heard that Erza is said to be one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail, so to be relentlessly attempted to be bedded by her is a living nightmare to any person who doesn't want it.

"Erza, it's so good to see you," Natsu said, as he finally got out of her hug.

"It's okay darling, I'm here now so we can go home now and we can have a happy family together," she said, dragging Natsu out of the guild with Natsu crying anime tears under his sunglasses.

"Hell no bitch!" Cassie roared as she lunged at Erza, getting into a cat fight with her.

"Calm t **he helL DOWN!** " Natsu roared, in one of the rare moments he doesn't smile, as he released enough magic energy to raise the debri around him in an epic moment. Everyone instantly fell silent as they feared the wrath of a Dragon. "Now Erza what brings you back to Fairy Tail so soon?" He asked his smile now back on his face.

"I have some information on the man you are hunting currently," she said, with a serious look on her face.

Natsu looked at her in surprise, and asked the question on his mind, "What did you find on Dark Void?" He asked his grin turning into a malicious smile.

"I found out that he is said to be going to team up with the dark guild Eisenwald to find something known as Lullaby to use it to kill," she said, a little disturbed when she saw his smile grow wider.

"I'll get ready for the mission, if Dark Void is going to be there then we will need to bring Cassie, Gray, and Lucy, for experience," he said as he teleported out of the guild, but not before saying, "See you at 12 tomorrow," and with that he was off to his house.

We see Natsu packing some of his projects in his satchel, when he felt a presence he was all to familiar with. He turned around a scowl on his face as he saw the helmet and armor that could only belong to the one he hated the most in this world.

"Dark Void, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked sarcasm laced in his voice.

" **You know why I'm here, Light Giver** ," he said, his magenta visor looking directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you want to know what I'm going to do on my mission," Natsu responded as he grabbed a crystal that had the tip taken off and shoved it into his coat pocket. "Look I've kept anyone from finding out who you are and kept them off your tail, I'll do the same thing here," he said picking up a knife with blue outlining.

" **I want all of the guild dead** ," with that he had a knife thrown next to his visor. " **That was uncalled for** ," he said not even looking back at the knife.

"The day I kill my friends is the day you talk me to insanity," he said getting closer to him.

" **You're already going insane Light Giver, you're just slowing it down with anti-magic particles** ," Dark Void said earning a annoyed look on Natsu's face signifying that he is right. " **Light Giver, you are falling just like a star, sooner or later you are going to except your role in the prophecy layed out hundreds of years before we were even born** ," he said, getting Natsu to take off his sunglasses letting his infuriated eyes seeable to Dark Void.

"I will never harm them, I was given the name Light Giver so I could cast out the darkness in the hearts of the impure, and I'll be damned if you tell me that we are destined to destroy this world," Natsu said letting his magic out in waves to show his authority.

" **I will not rest until you except the role you were given when you first used your magic, you have a duty and you will do it or you will die while slowly going insane** ," Dark Void replied, seemingly unaffected by the magic pressure, " **I'm done here, just know that you can't outrun me or fate** ," he said while slowly fading out of existence.

As soon as Dark Void was gone Natsu broke down in tears while slamming his head into the ground and screaming over and over, "I WON'T HURT THEM, I WON'T HURT THEM, I WON'T HURT THEM, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T." He looked to the ceiling and screamed the name of the one that causes him the pain. **"DARK VOID."**

 **How's that for a chapter? Well I'm going to go do stuff hoped you enjoyed the encounter with Natsu and Dark Void^_^**


	5. The Drama Sets In

**Hey, yeah… last chapter got pretty intense, huh… Um so I guess this is the next chapter, were we see how Eisenwald and Dark Void are going to fend off Natsu and the gang so… enjoy^_^**

We see our heroes waiting inside the train station for a scarlet haired mage to arrive. Gray is sitting on the bench… with only his boxers, Happy is eating a fish on top of Natsu's head, Cassie was playing solitaire, Lucy wanted to ask question much to Natsu's displeasure.

After 10 minutes of non-stop rambling from the blonde Natsu said, "I've noticed that ask a lot of questions," while taking a crystal with a chip missing out of his coat pocket to polish.

Lucy tilted her head at that and replied, "I do?"

Causing Natsu to stop polishing the incomplete crystal and look at her with an 'are you fucking serious' face and said,"Yes!"

The commotion caused Gray to look over at them and scoff at the show that was being put on by the **Dragon Slayer** , and **Celestial Spirit Mage**. He then had a great idea to screw with Natsu.

"Oh, hey Erza… yeah I'll get Natsu for you to have a wonderful night with," this caused the mostly salmon haired mage to become pale as snow, and pull out a knife from his tail-coat and point it to his throat and turn around and shout at where he thought Erza was.

"GET THE HELL AWAY ERZA, I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR SO JUST TRY ME!" He screamed causing everyone in the station to look at him in shock.

"Woah dude! I was just kidding, put the knife down," Gray said as he gently backed away from the dangerous mage.

"She's not here?" He asked as he registered the words. He looked around not seeing the scarlet haired mage. "I apologise, I don't know what came over me," he said twirling the knife with expert skill and sheathing it into his coat.

"Hello comrades, darling," that caused everyone to look over to where the voice came from. There they saw the real Erza walking towards them with a mountain of luggage in a cart behind her.

"Erza perfect timing," Cassie proclaimed with as much sarcasm she could muster put into the sentence.

"Aye sir! Erza sure knows how to come in at bad times," Happy said, while watching Natsu with hidden worry.

Natsu just looks at the luggage with a deadpan expression, and asked Erza, "Hey Erza," Erza looked over at Natsu with a loving smile.

"Yes dear," causing Cassie to glare at Erza.

Ignoring what she said he continued, "You use **Requip Magic** , right?"

"Of course," she said not knowing where this was going.

"That's what I thought… THEN WHY DON'T YOU PUT THAT LUGGAGE INTO YOUR POCKET DIMENSION!" He screamed while pointing at the luggage.

"I never thought of that," she mumbled, causing Natsu and Cassie to face palm at how stupid she was.

"Alright, done," Erza said as the luggage disappeared in a flash.

Then let's get going then, I need some sleep," Gray said stretching.

"Gray, your clothes," Cassie called, making Gray run around in search for his clothes.

We see our main protagonists sitting in a train car. Gray next to Lucy, Lucy next to Happy. While Cassie was across from Happy next to Natsu, while Natsu was next to Erza much to his demise.

"Hey Natsu," Cassie called, getting his ever-smiling attention. "I thought you had motion sickness. Did you get over it?" She asked getting everyone but Happy's attention.

"No, I still have motion sickness," he said being cryptic.

"That makes no sense, space for brains, if you do have motion sickness then why are you not sick now?" Gray asked, making a valid point in what Natsu said.

"Like I said I still have motion sickness, but I made a thin layer of magic around me, keeping me from touching the train but still be affected by the motion of it. It just keeps me from touching the vehicle therefore stopping me from getting motion sick," he explained causing even Erza to be impressed by his thinking.

"Alright Natsu come here," Erza commanded, tugging Natsu towards her.

"Okay, but wh-?" Was all he got out before Erza chopped him on the neck with enough force to kill a cow. And with that he was knocked unconscious, still smiling.

'Wow, he even smiles when he's asleep,' Lucy thought as she saw the sleeping figure of one of the strongest person in the guild.

"Why you do that? You know he's useless while he's asleep," Gray asked, pretty irritated about Natsu being unconscious.

"Well maybe for you," both Cassie and Erza said, earning an awkward silence from everyone.

"Oh," Lucy said with a blank expression.

After a while Lucy had her curiosity get the best of her, and asked, "So what magic do you use Erza?" This got Erza to look at her and smirk.

"I use **Requip Magic** , it allows me to summon any weapon or armor from my pocket dimension to fight with," she stated, summoning a slice of strawberry cheesecake from her pocket dimension.

"Cool, what about you Gray?"

"Hmm, I use **Ice Make Magic** , it allows me to create anything from ice," he said, making a Fairy Tail symbol made completely out of ice.

"Oh oh, my magic is a very powerful **Lost Magic** , called **Gem Corruption** , it allows me to create crystals and other gems that all do different effects on my target," Cassie shared, wanting to be gregarious towards the blonde. "The only problem is that the gems disappear after a few minutes. So there pretty useless for selling," she added, looking a little glum from her magics weakness.

"So cool," Lucy smiled, seeing all the rare and powerful magic that her teammates had.

"Hey, don't forget about me," a blue winged mammal said, flying into the fray. "I use **Aera Magic** , it allows me to sprout wings and fly without flapping my wings," he stated, showing off his large angelic wings.

"That's cool," Lucy sweatdropped, trying to push Happy's wings out of her face.

After an hour Happy looked over at Natsu who was cringing while asleep in Erza's lap. He frowned and looked up at the mages and said, "Hey guys," in a very un-Happy voice. (Pun intended)

"Yes Happy," Cassie said getting everyone to look at the glum cat.

"I'm getting worried about Natsu," he stated looking at the cringing, but still smiling Natsu. "I was looking for Natsu last night to get ready for the mission…" he started, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "...and I heard him talking to someone in his study. I couldn't hear the other person in the room, but Natsu sounded extremely angry at whoever he was talking too..." now everyone had their undivided attention on Happy as he continued, "...I heard a something hitting the wall, and heard him yell more at the person he was talking too..." he continued tears now streaming down his face. "...after a brief silence I heard Natsu crying on the other side of the door, screaming that he won't hurt them, while I heard constant slamming in the study," he said as everyone was shocked to hear that the always smiling, pink haired idiot would say such things.

"Natsu wouldn't do stuff like that, right?" Lucy asked, but to no reply as everyone was listening what Happy said next.

"I went into the study after Natsu went to bed, only to find blood splattered on the floor, and 2 used syringes in the trash," he said as he took a syringe that had remnants of a green liquid in it.

Instantly Erza picked it up to examine it. After looking at it she took a quick whiff only to get dizzy and almost fall over.

"Erza, what's wrong!?" Cassie yelled as she grabbed Erza before she fell off her seat.

After the room stopped spinning, Erza looked at the syringe still in her hand, and mumbled, "I've only ever seen this once before," catching everyone's attention, "A few years back, I took out a Dark Guild, when I found out they were torturing a mage by giving him a serum that slowly stripped him of his magic," stunning everyone listening, non more than Gray.

"Is that even possible?" Gray asked, in fear that the syringe could take his magic from him.

"Yes, but process is extremely painful, and if your body takes more then ⅓ of this syringe then you die," Erza said, scaring all present.

"What could do something so foul?" Cassie asked, hugging Natsu as he was still asleep even through the ruckus going on around him.

" **Anti-magic Particles** ," Erza responded, "But what I don't get is why Natsu would injecting himself with such a dangerous substance?" She said as she moved over to Natsu and stroked his face.

"Maybe we should check for injection marks on the body?" Lucy suggested, getting nods from the mages.

Erza moved the clothing around the neck gently to see if there was any marks. After looking for only a few seconds she whispered, "What the…" she then showed the other mages what she found. Around his neck and probably chest, where black veins, they looked natural, not being tattooed on him or anything.

"The fuck?" Gray cursed as he saw the veins around his neck area. Cassie, Lucy, and Happy only gasped as they saw the veins. They were about to check the rest of his body, but they heard a groan coming from the body they were inspecting.

They immediately let go of him as he stirred awake, Erza realized that she had the syringe to her side and she quickly threw it under the seat so it was out of sight.

"Erza what's wrong with you?" Natsu asked as he straightened both his back and his sunglasses. He got up and started to walk towards the restroom. "I'm going to the restroom, I hope to all who are listening to not interrupt me," he said as exited from view.

As soon as he was gone the group looked at each other and whispered, "We have to find out what's going on with Natsu," and with a nod they sat back processing what they just learned.

On the other side of the train, a man who wore a white trench coat, and black hair tied to look like a pineapple, sneaked around the corner with a bag.

Around the corner there was a figure that made his heart skip a beat. The man who single handedly destroyed hundreds of Dark and Light Guild's alike and only left one survivor every attack. The man that is the most wanted in Fiore. Dark Void.

" **You're late Kageyama** ," Dark Void said, causing the now established Kageyama to shake uncontrollably.

"I know Mr. Void, but I brought Lullaby, just like we planned," he said as he handed a three-eyed wooden skull flute to the armored figure.

" **It's genuine** ," Dark Void said as he tossed it back to Kageyama. " **I will join your little party after I get some information from my informant, until then** …" he then appeared in front of the pineapple haired man the lower part of his helmet retracted revealing his razor sharp toothy smile. He lifted him by the coat in one of his clawed gauntlet, and in his other gauntlet a pitch black ball that had magenta lightning sparking around it, which he put up to Kageyama's face, scaring him half to death as skin from the side of his face flaked off and fell into the ball.

'Just like a black hole,' he thought, but was pulled out of his thoughts when Dark Void spoke again.

" **...don't play the flute, or else I will completely disintegrate all of your guild, and then leave you as my lone survivor, with no limbs so that you can't commit suicide after the dispare you feel not having anyone you care about still alive. HeheheheheheHAHAHA!** " With that warning, he vanished leaving Kageyama to fall to the floor with sweat falling down his face, and looked like he had just had a brush with Death and survived.

'What have we gotten into?' He thought to himself as he grabbed the bag on the floor and scurried out the door never wanting to cross his path again.

 **That's a wrap. What a lot of drama going around, huh. First Natsu now Dark Void. There is a ton to cover next time on The Power of a Million Stars^_^**


	6. The Station Where It All Happened

**Last chapter was… intense, but I sure that a new chapter can lighten the mood on Natsu and his little crusade^_^**

"Damn it, I'm running out of time,"

We see Natsu in the restroom of the train coughing up red liquid from his mouth. He then reaches into his coat pocket to fish something out.

"I can't even go a week without at least one dose of it," he thinks aloud as he pulls a syringe out of his coat. He then sticks it into his neck, and injects the green liquid into his body. "I'm slowly losing my sanity, heh. I always thought I would be the next big hero, who would help others…" he takes his sunglasses off to show his glowing blue eyes with bags under them. He leans against the sink and looks up smiling slightly. "...I never thought that I'd be the psychopath that would destroy everything he worked up to just to hurt others, heheh."

Then a figure in black and magenta armor appeared in the room that Natsu resided. " **You look terrible** ," the armored figure said, a little gentle for his normally stoic, maniacal personality.

"Well, when you're cursed with magic that slowly drives you insane, you start to show signs of said insanity," Natsu replied not breaking his gaze with the ceiling.

" **This would be a lot easier if you just accepted your role and stop acting like a child** ," the visor wearing man said.

"I still need time Void, I can't just abandon all that I've created. I still need to see Mira smile a real smile…" he said half lidding his eyes, "...I need to still need to teach Cassie on how to heal a permanent scar…" he added smiling bigger ever so slightly, "...I still need to help Erza face her past…" he looked down at the other figure in the room, "...I still have to protect the guild from threats in the future," he stood up straight and put his shades back on looking like his normal smiling self.

" **Fine, doesn't matter when, it will happen no matter what. I mean, even Gingamosa told you can't stop it** ," the magenta caped warrior stated, he walked forward and continued, " **The reason I'm here is because I need permission to kill the guild you're currently about to attack**."

"Sure go crazy, not like you should hold back or anything," Natsu replied, trotting his way to the door.

As he grabbed the door handle the figure spoke," **I can tell you're going mad, you would've told me to just kill a few of them like you always would, if you were still sane that is** ," Natsu then walked out, not wanting to listen to him any more. " **Hmph, you'll see Light Giver. You'll see that you'll have no other choice, but to take me up on my offer, hehehe** ," and with that he faded out of existence.

"Man I'm beat, when do we get to the station?" Natsu asked only to turn the corner and see that his comrades weren't in there seats. He looks out the window to see the train station getting farther away from him. "Well…"

"...Shit" a red haired knight said looking over at the train they just got off of, realizing she left her most prized possession on it, "We forgot Natsu!" She yelled grabbing everyone's attention. They all facepalmed when they realized she was right.

"How could we leave space for brains?" Gray said scaring the civilians when he started to take his shirt off.

"Aye sir! That was pretty stupid of you," Happy chimed in.

"You forgot him too," Lucy and Cassie stated.

"I was stupid to leave my beloved on the train, please hit me!" Erza said bending on her knee so someone would hit her.

"Not now Erza, we have to stop that train," Cassie said she then walked over to a switch and flipped it. This caused the worker's present to try and get the train running again.

"Nice job Cassie," Erza praised, the ashened skinned women looked back at Erza and gave a thumbs up.

"Are there any normal mages in Fairy Tail," Lucy said in the middle of panicking station worker's.

"Nope," Happy simply stated with his hovering form popping in above Lucy.

"Quick, to the magic four-wheeler," Erza shouted, causing a spinning Fairy Tail symbol to cut in the scene with bada-da-da.

10 minutes earlier

"Huh, I have the sudden feeling that someone is going to make a reference about a man in a bat costume in the next 10 minutes," Natsu said, still a little pissed that his guildmates left him on the train.

He then picked up a smell through his super enhanced senses and turned to see a man with pineapple style hair walk up to him. The man looked like he was scared half to death, he was sweating bullets, and he had flakes of skin missing from the side of his face.

"Mind if I sit here?" The weird haired man asked calming down a little seeing the smiling man.

"Sure, I don't care," Natsu replied, motioning to the other seat. The man didn't notice the flash coming from the duel colored man's necklace. 'Hmm, Kageyama, a shadow mage, and dispeller mage, relatively weak, is a member of the dark guild Eisenwald, and is carrying the demon flute Lullaby,' Natsu thought as he read the report he got on Kageyama through one lens of his shades.

Kageyama now calmed down took out a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine from his bag and flipped to the swimsuit section.

"You know, I envy light mages," Kageyama said with complete honesty.

"Really? You're a dark mage?" Natsu falsed ignorance. Playing with the trench coat man.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's worth it," he stated, surprising Natsu. "I mean I just had a near death experience with a man made from the stuff of nightmares," he said stated, starting to sweat once again. "Also the light guilds have smokin' babes!" He exclaimed, making Natsu sweatdrop. "I wish I had some women in my guild, but it's okay, after today the world will be differe-!" He didn't finish before the train abruptly stopped, causing him to fall forward and drop a wooden, three-eyed, skull flute.

"Oh, hello Lullaby, long time no see," Natsu said as he grabbed it and was about to stuff it in his pocket.

"Hey, give that back!" Kageyama shouted, throwing a ball of shadows at him making him drop the flute in surprise. Which Kageyama swiftly picked up and stuffed it into his bag.

"Now that you've seen it you can't be allowed to live!" Kageyama proclaimed, shadows swirling around his hands.

"And who are you to decide on lives or not," Natsu stated, taking his shades off, "If anything, I should be the one to judge who dies or not."

Kageyama has never seen anything so beautiful, yet so terrifying then Natsu's neon blue eyes. 'It's like looking into two stars. He didn't notice the cosmic energy swirling around Natsu until it was to late.

" **Interstellar Dragon's: Supernova Starter** ," and with those words, the train car blew up.

We see our group of Fairy Tail wizards, minus one, speeding down the side of the train tracks to find their friend they had misplaced.

"Erza slow down the magic link is inflating!" Gray shouted to Erza, who was currently driving the four-wheeler.

"No, I can't slow down when my beloved is left alone on the train," she said, showing no signs of stopping.

"Erza please! I mean how much trouble can Natsu get into in 15 min-?" Lucy was about to ask, but was interrupted when a car on the suddenly exploded, causing Erza to lose control on the vehicle for a second.

"That answer your question big breasted bimbo?!" Cassie insulted, getting ready to cast a spell.

'You don't have to be mean about it,' Lucy thought, preparing her Cancer key.

Suddenly a big gust of wind blew the smoke away to show a weird haired man covered in bruises and dust, cowering under a neon blue eyed man who was smirking menacingly. The man was also covered in dust, but what the wizards noticed was one of his sleeves on his tail-coat was torn and tattered near the wrist, showing off his muscular lower arm.

"Natsu!" This got said mages attention, he turned around and saw his comrades driving next to the now moving train car. "Jump on!" They shouted.

Natsu looked back at the cowering dark mage and simply said, "Cross paths with me again and you won't even be able to commit suicide once I'm done," the dark mage looked at him with shocked eyes, remembering something that was similar to was spoken.

Natsu then stepped back giving him room to cast a spell. " **Interstellar Dragon's: Star Step** ," and with that he was instantly teleported inside the magic four-wheeler. The car then started to slow down, Erza finally feeling the fatigue from driving so fast.

Kageyama was still seeing the sparkling eyes of the man that could have easily killed him. 'This plan is going to fail with him against us,' he thought, as he felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned only to see a man with white spiky hair with tattoos all around him, holding a wicked scythe to his neck. "E-Erigor!" he shouted, not daring to move in fear of decapitation.

"Kageyama, what happened here, did you screw up the negotiation with Dark Void?" The now identified Erigor asked pushing the scythe a tiny bit forward to symbolize he wasn't screwing around.

"N-no sir, in fact he said that he would join us once he gets information from his ally. He also said not to play the flute until then," he quickly responded, knowing full well that Erigor wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he didn't.

"Then what happened here?" Erigor questioned, keeping the scythe to his neck.

"A man with shining blue eyes and pink with black hair saw Lullaby and blew up the train car," Kageyama responded, he thought he saw Erigor's eyes widen in fear, but that must have been his imagination, right?

"You idiot!" He shouted with true fear in his voice, he put his scythe to his side and looked like he just saw a ghost. "That's the most successful mage on the planet, said to have never failed a job in his life! The infamous Oberon of the Fairy Tail Guild! The out of this world wizard, Star Gazer!" If Kageyama wasn't scared just a minute ago, he sure as hell was now. To have picked a fight with Star Gazer and survive, was a feat in itself.

"I'm sorry Erigor, but we still have Dark Void on our side, right?" This seemed to calm Erigor down a little.

"Yes of course, if anyone can take out Star Gazer, it would have to be the most wanted man in Fiore," Erigor said calming down to the point he had a smirk on his face.

" **You rang?** " A new voice was heard behind them, showing Dark Void in all his armored glory.

Erigor instantly kneeled, not wanting to get on the bad side of the destroyer of guilds. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Dark Void," Erigor said being as polite as he can against a man with amazing power.

" **Wish I could say the same Shinigami** ," the mostly black haired man said, walking past him and towards Kageyama. " **The flute, if you would** ," Kageyama obliged, and handed him the flute. " **Meet me at Clover, make sure to stall the Fairy Tail wizards as long as you can** ," he added as he flashed out of existence, along with the flute.

Both of them fell to the floor, neither of them had ever felt so much fear in their life.

"What happened Natsu? Are you hurt? Do you need to lay down? How many fingers am I holding up?" Erza frantically asked questions, looking around him for any wounds. And besides the right sleeve of the tail-coat slightly tattered, there was no damage to him.

"Erza I'm fine!" Natsu yelled, shocking everyone who knew him well. "Right now we have to stop Eisenwald from using Lullaby on anyone," he said as everyone started to suit up hearing that they needed to find the flute and keep it from the dark guild.

"Alright but what is Lullaby?" Happy asks getting confused as to why they needed to stop Eisenwald from using it.

"Lullaby is one of the first demon's created by the dark wizard Zeref, and as such is a more incomplete demon. It is one of the weaker demon's, but emits a song that can kill anything that listens to it. It was concealed into its sub-form, a flute," Natsu explained as everyone was used to how he was all knowing in this world.

"If that's true then we have no time to waste!" Erza shouted as she pushed more magic into the four-wheeler.

After a few minutes they made it to the train station. Only to see a widespread panic going around. Workers at the train station were trying to calm the crowd but to no avail.

"We have to calm them down, but how?" Cassie asked, to which no one answered.

"I've got this," Natsu sighed as he jumped up one of the stands and shot a beam of concentrated **Interstellar Dragon Slayer Magic** into the sky. Grabbing everyone's attention immediately. "Everyone calm down, please leave in an organized manner, me and my fellow wizards will take care of the dark guild inside!" He shouted so everyone could hear.

The crowd soon left leaving only the workers and wizards. After a brief explanation on what the situation was like, the wizards headed in. Along the corridor they saw the dead bodies of the Rune Knights.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this," Lucy stated as she turned around to head home.

"Lucy! Get your big boobed ass over here, or I swear to God, you won't even be able to grab a key without breaking in a cold sweat!" Natsu yelled losing his temper with her.

This caused everyone to shiver, even Gray who is immune to the cold.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A cheerleader, a stripper, a flying house pet, an exotic shrine maiden, a female knight, and a pain in the ass **Dragon Slayer** ," a sly voice sounded above them.

They looked up to see Erigor sitting on a lamppost, smiling arrogantly at them.

"Hmm, Shinigami Erigor. It says that he got that name because he only takes assassination quests," Natsu said getting a scan off him just a second ago.

'Scary!' both Happy and Lucy thought as they heard the nickname for the scythe wielding assassin.

"Star Gazer Natsu, you caused trouble with Kageyama over here," he pointed to the side of the room where at least 50 dark mages gathered, along with the pineapple haired man.

"Tell me Erigor, what exactly do plan to do with Lullaby?" Erza cut in, trying to get information out of him.

"Well, what do all train stations have?" He said as he floated and tapped an intercom on the wall.

"He's a **Wind Mage** ," Happy pointed to his flying figure.

"You maniac you plan on broadcasting Lullaby across the intercom system and kill hundreds!" Erza exclaimed thinking she was right only for Natsu to step in to add his two cents.

"Now Erza, think, why would they tell us their plan, when they know who we are?" getting Erza to stop and think for a second, "Also think, why a train station? I mean the intercom system is powerful, but he would also kill all these men along with the citizens, that's just plain stupid. No what I believe is that Erigor is going to a place of significant importance to both the dark and light guilds to play the flute. Perhaps, the guild master conference in Clover, which is actually 30 minutes away, if you follow the train tracks. Now that I think about it, why didn't they leave when they heard us outside? Unless their waiting on something, perhaps Lullaby itself?" Natsu asked shocking not just the Fairy Tail mages but also Eisenwald, he was right on the mark.

"Who… wait, yo- that's," Erigor failed to put words together as Natsu just smiled bigger, knowing he was right. "AAH! Eisenwald, keep these flies occupied until Dark Void shows up!" This caused the dark guild to cheer while the Fairy Tail mages froze at hearing the name that the worst nightmares usually have.

"Guys take care of these guys, I'll stop Dark Void," he said as took off his sunglasses showing everyone his shining blue eyes.

"Are you sur-?" Erza was about ask but he was already gone. "Alright guys, let's take care of this illegal guild!" Erza shouted as they all prepared their magic, only for the wall to the side of them exploded open. Showing Natsu in a pile of rubble.

"Damn you punch hard," Natsu said, getting back up and preparing a battle stance.

" **You're not too shabby yourself** ," a new voice spoke, the voice spoke with both power and authority even if it was distorted. The Fairy Tail guild looked over at where the voice was coming from and instantly felt fear like no other crawl up their spines.

A man in tight, spiked, black and magenta armor walked out of the dusty hole in the wall with his clawed gauntlet arms crossed. He had a helmet that left his spiky black and magenta hair out for the world to see, his helmet had a magenta 'v' shaped visor in the center, probably for him to see out of. He also had dark magenta cape fluttering around him with the slightest breeze. But what made everyone , even the dark mages scared was the way he looked, like he was always looking down on you with a stoic, powerful glare.

"So, you're the infamous guild decimator, Dark Void," Natsu falsed ignorance, as cosmic energy swirled around him. Almost in anticipation to hit him.

" **That I am Star Gazer, I must say, you've given me quite the amount of trouble the past few months** ," the now identified Dark Void said as he cracked his neck in preparation for battle.

"You know, you are the longest mission I've ever had. Taking up to 5 months without being completed," Natsu said as his eyes almost looked like they ignited with blue flames.

" **It's time we find out who is the strongest here. The one who takes everything without remorse, or the one that gives just as much without regret?** " Dark Void said as black energy and magenta lightning surrounded his figure.

"Let's see then!" Natsu replied, cosmic energy completely covering his body, "Time for a beat down on a universal scale!" He yelled, as he charged at Dark Void. His mind thinking to itself, 'I've really outdone myself this time, to think that the nanites can copy his personality perfectly,' then the first punch was thrown.

 **Intense huh, don't worry I'll update again soon, so until then. Keep reading^_^**


	7. The Fake Out

**Man, you guys are in for a treat. Today will be the day that Natsu faces off with a perfect copy of his bane/companion. So grab your popcorn, and prepare for a great story^_^**

'I finally can exchange blows with someone, without worrying about punching a hole in their chest,' Natsu thought as he dodged the black and magenta ball of death. 'Even if he's just a nanite copy, he sure knows how to keep me entertained,' he threw a magic infused fist at Dark Voids chest while shouting, " **Interstellar Dragon's: Cosmic Fist** ," making the copy skid back from the force.

"Amazing…" Happy murmured, grabbing the Fairy Tail wizards attention, "...Dark Void can fight Natsu on the equal footing."

This caused the wizards to stare in shock seeing the most wanted man in Fiore be seemingly just as powerful as their strongest mage.

" **I can see why Gingamosa trained you in the art of the Dragon** ," Dark Void stated grabbing everyone's attention, even Natsu's.

'I didn't program them to say things like that,' Natsu thought as he blocked a kick powerful enough to cause the floor crack.

"Dark Void knows about his past? Interesting," Erigor whispered flying a safe distance away from the Titans blows.

" **He must have seen the raw potential you had...** " thrusting his palm, which was carrying a black and magenta orb, into Natsu's lower stomach, decaying the skin and clothing around it. Natsu slammed his cosmic enhanced fist into Dark Voids visor causing a tiny crack, " **...but he also needed a child physically and mentally strong enough to give the power of light to** ," he added, Natsu fighting back, but was overwhelmed at how fast Dark Void was moving. Eventually Dark Void found his opening he grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it into the ground.

The mages expected to see Natsu jump up and counterattack with a spell, but realized that the decayed wounds from the orbs, and strikes from the spiked armor was to much for him.

The light mages gasped seeing their friend being severely wounded and on the verge of defeat, while the dark mages cheered seeing a powerful mage fall to the armored figure.

"Natsu get up, please," Cassie whispered, pools of tears threatening to fall. Erza in the same condition, but summoned a sword to fight with.

"No fucking way," Gray cursed seeing the man he could never beat fall to the hands of this monster.

Lucy couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The man praised around Fiore for never losing a fight and always having a smile on his face was on the ground with no sign of getting up.

" **Gingamosa was your teacher, your father, he loved you like a son, but he also needed to fulfill the prophecy…** " Dark Void stated, standing over the downed unmoving **Dragon Slayer** ,

" _ **...the one who gives light to even the wicked hearts,**_

 _ **who painted the cosmos like a work of art.**_

 _ **Shall battle the Soulless Knight from start till end,**_

 _ **killing the the mighty dragons,**_

 _ **and his dearest friends**_ _,"_

he recited in his distorted voice.

The mages in the room had never heard of a prophecy like that, yet they couldn't help but feel like the knew that it was a true prophecy one that was meant for Natsu.

"Don't fuck with me," a voice from the ground said, everyone looked at Natsu who slowly rose from his position, "So fucking what if there's a prophecy…" he said, his sunglasses falling to the ground broken, "...I will never hurt my friends…" he stood straight revealing his clothes in tatters and his wounds slowly shrinking, "...BUT I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO BEAT YOU TO A FUCKING PULP!" he yelled, his eyes flaring with great intensity. He raised his fists, and got into a fighting stance, this caused him to be surrounded with untainted magic energy.

The entire room was filled with overwhelming magic pressure, pushing everyone except Erza, Cassie, and Dark Void to the floor.

" **Prepare to meet the Void Light Giver** ," the armor copy said being encased with similar energy, but black and magenta instead of blue and grey.

" **Interstellar Dragon's:...** " Natsu began, getting as low as possible to ground, " **... Collision Course!** " He then shot straight into Dark Void headfirst while cosmic magic swirled around him.

'...A headbutt,' everyone thought as Natsu shot out of the station with the Dark Void doppelganger still wondering how it's being carried by an overpowered headbutt.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So do we fight now or?…" Gray awkwardly broke the silence but still wondering what the hell just happened a second ago.

"I… suppose," Erza spoke, really not sure herself.

There were few mumbles as everyone began to awkwardly prepare for a battle.

"Okay… I'll get us in the mood," Lucy said bringing out a golden gate and said, " **Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer,** " She said and a man wearing a barbershops uniform and 8 crab legs on his back wearing the most swagalicious pair of shades appeared.

"What, do need today, ebi.(shrimp)," he said causing Happy to yell about how he should have said kani (crab) instead.

"Give those shady looking men a close cut," she ordered as she prepared her whip.

"I shall prepare to finish my beloved's battle," Erza stated as she opened her **Pocket Dimension** , " **Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor** ," she then changed her armor to that of a silver armor dress and a breastplate that shouldn't be called a breastplate with metal wings on the back. She also had over a dozen similar broadswords floating around her figure.

"Leave it to star prick to make us clean up his mess," Gray mumbled, placing his fist into the palm of his other hand, cold mist seeping out of his stance.

"Aye sir! Natsu sure knows how to manipulate people," Happy exclaimed pulling a fish out of his bag.

"I'll leave these flies to you, don't disappoint me," Erigor demanded flying down the undestroyed hallway.

"Gray we need to catch Erigor, come on," Cassie said, grabbing Gray and running after the **Shinigami**.

"EISENWALD ATTACK!" Kageyama shouts, and with that. The one sided massacre began.

On the railway to Clover town, we see a partly pink haired mage turning the the false Void back into its liquid metal form.

"Damn, these nanites can take a hit, well I was the one who made them," Natsu boasted.

He then noticed an armored man behind him, and instantly scowled " **You put up quite the show Light Giver, I was even fooled for a second** ," Dark Void said slowly walking towards Natsu.

"Yeah, you done with the flute?" Natsu asked taking his ruined coat and shirt off, showing his muscles that could cut diamonds.

" **Yes, but it won't be ready until it's base form is destroyed** ," the armored villain said acting like the guy in front of him wasn't stripping out of his shirt, pants, coat, and gloves.

"There's always a catch," Natsu mumbled, pulling a new pair of loose jeans out of his blue chipped crystal and put it on. "Fine I'll destroy the base form and grab the concealed form for the experiment," he said, pulling out a plain black t-shirt and grey zipper hoodie and placed them on his upper body. He finished the look with his signature crystal necklace laying on his shirt and leaving his black and blue eyes and hands uncovered.

" **Well then, I shall see you on a later date,** " Dark Void finished disappearing from Natsu's sight.

"I know," Natsu sighed, as he then began to wait for his next opponent.


	8. You've got mail

**Yes I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've actually started to think about another story to make. I'll let you know if I start to develop it. Anyway, I have a new chapter for all of you to read, so let's get to it.^_^**

"Dad?"

" **Yes my son?** "

"Why do you stare at the stars?"

" **Hmm...I stare at the stars...to remind me that even with all the power I have, that I'm still just a speck in a universe that constantly grows bigger every day**."

"That's deep, but I can't help but agree with you. Even though you are the Supreme Dragon God, the universe is so much bigger than me, you, or Earthland."

" **Yes...tell me son, you often gaze off into the stars, correct?** "

"I usually do."

" **Then tell me, why do you stare at the stars?** "

Natsu opened his eyelids showing his enticing blue eyes. He slowly got out of his meditating position and stretched his legs.

"Why do I stare at the stars? Huh, for probably the first time in my life I can't give sure information." He spotted a scythe carrying projectile heading down the tracks at full speed towards its destination. He smirked and took out a golden key from his pocket, "Show time," and with that, the key vanished.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Erza yelled as she bounced off the **Wind Wall** , her armor scratched and dirtied from her assault on the protective tornado.

"It's no use Erza, we can't get past it, we're stuck," Gray sighed knowing Erza wouldn't listen to him. He then proceeded to take off his shirt causing Lucy to tell him to PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON.

"I'd rather die than let my love handle Erigor himself!" She yelled before throwing herself at the wall again. Making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hey Cassie…" Lucy started before looking down at what she was carrying, "...WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!?" She shouted seeing the unconscious and bandaged body of Kageyama.

"I was thinking that we could use him to dispel the **Wind Wall,** seeing that he broke the seal on Lullaby," she explained tossing him on the ground, causing him to grunt from the pain, "But a guild member literally stabbed him in the back."

The group of mages made it over to Kageyama. Erza picked him off the ground and then slapped him with her armored hand, waking him up with a groan.

"Hey pineapple hair, we need you to take down this wall," she pointed at the giant tornado in front of them.

"Fat chance, even if I wanted to, I wasted all my magic, and I can't even stand let alone make a spell," he groaned making Erza fume with anger.

"You better find a way to take it down, or so help me-" she was cut off as light appeared above them catching all of their undivided attention.

"What's that about?" Happy asked as he fluttered close to the group.

Lucy gasped as she got a good look at the object as it fell.

"So you managed to take down Dark Void. Hmph, I guess I put too much faith in him," Erigor said keeping a close eye on Natsu.

"Actually we had a tie, he just left before we could go all out," Natsu stated as he pulled out his chipped lacryma from his hoodie.

Little did Natsu know Erigor processed what he just heard and smiled, 'If he fought Dark Void head on then he can't have that much magic left in him, which is perfect for me.'

Erigor made the first move, " **Storm Cutter**!" He called as he swiped his scythe vertically creating razor sharp wind torrents.

Natsu sidestepped the attack and reached into the lacryma he held, he pulled out an orange bladed broadsword with a yellow star as the hilt out of the crystal.

" **Shooting Star Blade** ," he called as jumped towards the Shinigami blade ready to attack.

Erigor barely blocked the sword before he blasted his opponent back with concentrated wind, " **Storm Bringer**!"

Natsu was thrown back to the rails before he jumped back in the air, he started to concentrate his magic into his sword, making it shine with radiance. He flipped forward in the air, bringing the sword down with him in a vertical slash. " **Shooting Star Technique: Wishful Slash**."

Erigor shifted his stance and brought his scythe up to block the attack, only for the slash to somehow cut his unguarded back. He shouted in pain and confusion as he fell to the floor. 'Not…possible...how did his blade cut the opposite side of where he attacked?' he thought as he floated back above the railway.

"I made this blade myself," Natsu stated whilst he spun the sword expertly in his hand, "I created it using modern technology, dragonscales, and my own magic in mind."

He placed the sword in both of his hands firmly before dashing off towards Erigor. Erigor in return tossed another **Storm Bringer** at him to make some distance between them. "It's over Oberon, I know that if I have any chance of beating you I'll have to use my most powerful spell yet, **Storm Mail!** " Erigor then turned into a giant cyclone monster and cackled evilly. He raised his windy fist and smashed it right where Natsu stood only a second ago, shredding the track to pieces. "HAHAHAHA! No matter how much you try to attack me, you'll never pierce my **Storm Ma** -"

" **Shooting Star Technique:...** " Natsu started, pointing his blade behind him in a backslash position, pure concentration written on his face as he rocketed forward, right in front of hurricane colossus, " **...Meteor Shower Shredder!** " He then began his onslaught of slashes. Thousands of orange streaks passed through the **Storm Mail** like it was paper, destroying it instantly.

Erigor fell to the ground, his scythe reduced to shrapnel, and his body littered with thin cuts. Natsu looked down at Erigor before breathing out slowly. He then sheathed his sword and waited for the rest of his team to arrive.

"Why do I stare at the stars?" Natsu asked no one before closing his eyes and sitting in meditation position, "I'll find out one of these days," and with that he sat and waited for his guildmates to arrive.

 **Okay this chapter was a little less dramatic than my other ones, right? Anyway I'll get to updating more of this story soon, and possibly make another one about My Hero Academia. Let me know what you think about making a story on it. Until then I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and make sure to stay tuned for more chapters.^_^**


End file.
